


Of First Dates and Stuffed Bears

by TheHollowOne104



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Festival, First Date, Fluff, Fugaku is nervous, Mention of shinobi life, Mentions of clan politics, Mikoto is calm, Winning a bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHollowOne104/pseuds/TheHollowOne104
Summary: Mikoto isn't terribly impressed by her first meeting with Fugaku, but she isn't totally put off either. Will he be able to prove himself on their second meeting?
Relationships: Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Of First Dates and Stuffed Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy. My brain has decided it likes this rare pair and it needs more attention. I hope you enjoy!  
> Naruto does not belong to me in any way shape or form.

Mikoto’s first impression of her potential soon to be husband wasn’t favorable. Fugako was five years her senior. Both of them were Jonin rank, but she didn’t know much else about his skill. It didn’t help that he wasn’t extraordinary looking, brown hair rather than the black of the main family, though she was sure if they had kids the black hair would be passed on. It always seemed to. 

His appearance wasn’t too big of a concern, but he was quiet their entire first meeting with the rest of the family. He didn’t seem to even look at her, preferring to focus on something behind her. When her father asked her to give her impression of him Mikoto couldn’t say anything truly favorable, he was quiet, but would that make him a good clan head or father to any eventual children they may have?

“He might need time to open up. His father said he might be on the quiet side. He has some skill with ninjutsu and genjutsu and got promoted quickly enough. I think, due to that, he should be given a bit more time.”

“He wasn’t as awful as some of them,” Mikoto responded, shrugging. She wouldn’t mind seeing him again, but she couldn’t say she was looking forward to it either.

Their next meeting came far later than Mikoto had been expecting. She arrived home just as the sky was putting on its evening dress of orange and red to find her parents’s bathed in the fiery colors on their porch. She frowned, slowing her steps, they hadn’t waited for her outside this late in the past. Normally her mother would be getting out of her evening bath and her father would cook dinner. Then she remembered Fugaku and the promise of meeting again soon and the Leaf festival in two days. It was meant to celebrate the union of the Senju and Uchiha, the founding of the Leaf, it only made sense for her to attend. Her attending with Fugaku would be a good sign for their relationship she supposed.

“Mikoto,” herHer father said, getting to his feet as she approached. She paused, bowing her head respectfully. “How did your mission go? You must have been gone a week.”

“It was simple, it did involve a lot of travel,” Mikoto said. Her father held his arms open and she entered, letting him hug her and returning the embrace, before doing the same with her mother. They had been doing this since she’d begun missions, making sure to hug before she left and once she got back.

“There is a festival coming up, it would be good if we were to attend,” her father said. Mikoto hummed in acknowledgement and opened the door, letting her parents through first.

“Shall I attend with Fugako?” she asked, taking her shoes off and slipping into the far more comfortable home shoes inside. Her father paused.

“If you find this acceptable.”

“You must be tired from your mission, it was a lot of walking and took you a long way. If you’d rather a quiet evening with us, no one will begrudge you,” her mother said. Mikoto traded a glance with her father, and knew that Fugako’s parents would certainly begrudge her. The opportunity was too perfect, and she wasn’t so tired from her mission that she would be incapable of tolerating him.

“I think it would be nice. I’ve never attended the festival with a man before,” she said. It was true, she’d gone with Kushina before and several other girls, but this would be her first time going with a guy. It wasn’t her fault that no one had really caught her interest in seventeen years, even now it was less due to her interest and more to do with the clan.

“Well, if you’re sure,” her mother said. Though her mother didn’t lack shinobi skills she wasn’t born into the clan, so there were things she didn’t understand about being a Uchiha.

“Thank you,” she said. “May I be dismissed? I’d like to pick out what to wear for tomorrow.”

“Dinner will be ready in a few, then I want you washed and in bed. We have an early start tomorrow,” her father said. 

Mikoto nodded respectfully and darted off to her room before anything else could be said. She couldn’t say she was excited for the date, a bit disappointed perhaps that she’d not be attending with Kushina who she knew she’d enjoy the festival with. The main thing she felt was a slight indifference though; , there would be other festivals and other days for her best friend.

The festival was as lovely as it was every year. It was noisy, children running around and adults walking between stands. The Leaf’s symbol was everywhere, from stands, to clothing, and even on some of the prizes. There were people selling food, re-enactments of historic battles or moments, games, even a few people performing. Thankfully, Fugaku and his family didn’t make themselves hard to find. She hadn’t enjoyed the thought of having to look all over for them. Their parents left them be, her father giving an encouraging smile as a parting gift. She tried to return it without Fugaku noticing.

“Is there anything in particular you wanted to do?” she asked, looking him over. He was as unremarkable as last time, even his festival clothes weren’t distinct; navy colored with the Uchiha crest on the back. She wished he’d give her some kind of insight into his personality, or perhaps he didn’t have one?

“I’ve been here a few times so I’ve seen the re-enactments,” he said, quietly. Why did he sound hesitant to voice the thought? She nodded, so that eliminated a fair bit of the festival, and she did agree as she’d seen them every year with Kushina.

“Alright, let’s skip those then,” she said. She led them towards the games, humming at the selection thoughtfully. Most of them were for kids, but a few had some prizes that might be fun to take home, and a few were practically designed for shinobi.

“Do you want me to win you something?” he asked, his eyebrows coming together. “Isn’t that something people normally do in these sorts of situations?”

“I suppose so,” she said. She’d never been on a date so she couldn’t say, though she didn’t want to come right out and tell him that. Kushina had won her things in the past, as had she won Kushina things, so she didn’t think it was that uncommon for people in general.

“Anything you have your eye on?” Fugaku asked, glancing over the stands. She shrugged, she didn’t see anything that stuck out.

“Hairpin?” she asked, indicating a stand with several pyramids of bottles meant to be knocked over. One of the prizes was a small, dark blue hairpin with a flower. She supposed it would suit her, and she could wear it during any dates they may have in the future.

“Alright,” he said. He paid for a shot and got a small round ball. Kushina’s mind wandered as he leaned back to throw. How would she take down the bottles? After a week-long mission her brain was still wired to think in those terms she supposed, so she didn’t notice that he’d entirely missed the bottles until she met the shocked look on his face.

“What?” she asked, turning to see the still upright pyramid and the snickering game owner. It didn’t take long to piece it together. “Oh.”

“First day as a Shinobi, eh, big guy? Sorry, lady, might want to try finding someone a tad cooler,” the guy said. Mikoto shrugged him off.

“I’ll take a try,” she said, paying for a ball. The guy handed it to her and Mikoto played with it for a second. It wasn’t heavy, had a decent bounce, but was overall solid and would hit hard.

Mikoto leaned and threw the ball just as she had during Shurikenjutsu practice. She’d never been one to miss, it annoyed Kushina and made her a lot through Kushina betting on what Mikoto could or couldn’t hit. It made a graceful arc, taking out the bottom row and causing the whole thing to go tumbling down. She smiled at Fugaku who, to her surprise, smiled back ever so slightly. It wasn’t often she saw a guy who enjoyed seeing himself outdone. She eyed the prizes, her mind no longer on the hairpin;, after all, it was only right she picked something for him, right?

“Everyone said you were good at Shurikenjutsu,” he said quietly. She couldn’t help but blush, had he asked after her? 

“See anything you want?” she asked, instead of asking him about it. He glanced up at the assortment and shrugged. Mikoto looked back and spotted a soft looking bear with fur the same color as his hair and eyes just as black.

“That,” she said, pointing the bear out. The kid took it down and handed it to her. It, it was just as soft as it looked.

“For me?” he asked, looking startled when she handed it over. Mikoto nodded, humming in agreement.

“It has your eyes and hair,” she said, moving the fur out of its’s eyes so he could see better.

She watched him take the bear and turn it over in his hands. A smile broke out on her face before she could help herself, he didn’t look like the type to have a lot of stuffed toys. His eyes turned red for a moment, his mature sharingan emerging. For a second, Mikoto wondered what he was doing with it before realizing he must be storing the memory through it. Her heart skipped a beat. She almost hugged him, but he looked up in time to break the trance and his cheeks went red.

“You want to get some food?” he asked.

“Sounds good,” she answered, taking stride next to him. “I can teach you better Shurikenjutsu techniques and you can win me a hairpin next year.”

“Sounds good,” he said, holding the bear in the hand opposite her.

They walked in silence as Mikoto contemplated what she’d seen. He was a skilled shinobi, with a fully developed sharingan, and still managed to miss a throw like that? It didn’t take much brain power to calculate that it must have been nerves. Or perhaps a way to get her to spend more time with him, offering to practice? Either way, it showed he had potential. She didn’t miss the free hand on her side, and took it without needing it offered a second time. He squeezed it and she squeezed back. Yes, she thought Fugaku would do nicely as a husband.


End file.
